


All the fear has left me now

by kaitlia777



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCFICWITHAPIC_2017, F/M, FIx It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Written for the CCFICWITHAPIC ChallengeTheme: “And sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we hope.” ~AnonymousKeywords: blunt, deep, aftershock and fumble





	All the fear has left me now

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this fic was done by the wonderful [ pintosketches ](http://pintosketches.tumblr.com/) .

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/855eb3f35d875175341824f89d3f9efc/tumblr_oul9q0RPJP1s48up8o1_500.png)  
  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2fb450e3d41edbf1a493467672670373/tumblr_oul9q0RPJP1s48up8o2_500.png)  
  
**  
**

It said a lot about their lives when discovering a teammate long believed to be dead alive and kicking in a Jurassic Park version of Los Angeles was not that shocking. Sure, they were surprised and all, but really, when it came to the crew of the Waverider, coming back from the dead wasn’t that rare of a thing. 

So yeah, dealing with velociraptors was far more of a rarity for them…though they had done that before as well. As always though, they managed.

And bonus, they got their Snart, flung into the time stream by the massive explosion of Oculus energy, back. Of course that led to a bit of awkwardness, due to the actions he’d committed while with the Legion of Doom, which he remembered fully because apparently being smacked upside the head with a figurative 2x4 of oculus energy negated the effects of the little memory eraser that Stein, Ray and Gideon had whipped up. 

Fortunately, their lives were not given to providing excessive downtime for stewing and after a couple of life or death missions, Leonard had slipped back into his role on the team. Mick was thrilled to have his partner back, Ray responded with his typical enthusiasm while Nate and Amaya were cautiously accepting that this was not the cruel man they had fought against. Stein, well he and Leonard hadn’t been that close but the older man was happy to have his chess partner back, and Jax clapped Snart’s shoulder when the crook let loose with a particularly funny quip.

Sara herself hadn’t wanted to let herself hope when Leonard burst out of the Jurassic foliage (dramatic bastard) and flung ice from his hands (courtesy of ‘timey wimey nonsense, blah, blah, blah, the science types will have an explanation’) at a pack of carnivorous dinosaurs. She hadn’t wanted to risk the hurt if this wasn’t their Leonard. Seeing that version of him with the Legion had been like an arrow to the heart.

She tried to avoid thinking about what they had shared before…but he was here. Whole and real and she of all people knew life was short.

Yeah, the intended distance didn’t last for long.

“Thief.”

Leonard appeared in her doorway not a full hour after they had resolved the latest crisis that had kept them running and jumping through time since escaping Dinotopia. He still moved as silently as ever, but she still had a sense of him, that awareness of his presence. It was like he’d never been gone, but also like she’d missed him forever.

“One hell of a thief,” he drawled, stepping cautiously into the room and closer as she turned to face him, rising from her sea almost unconsciously. He was wearing dark jeans and a henley, his own, as none of them had the heart to do more than put his things in storage after the Vanishing Point and she could smell the faint mint of his aftershave.

She had another of his shirts (smuggled out of storage after his death) hidden away in her own drawers. She’d slept in in on occasion, breathing deeply the scent of him that clung to the fabric. On the day she stopped being able to smell him, she’d broken 3 practice dummies in the training room and Gideon had sent Mick to talk him down.

“You really are,” she agreed, stopping before him, looking up into his piercing eyes and feeling something inside her stir.

He shifted, searching for words as she had only seen him do once before. “It’s only been a couple of months for me,” he finally told her, staring deep into her eyes. “Gideon’s speculating that I was bumping around through the time stream due to aftershocks of the Oculus explosion. I know you’ve had a lot more time and a lot more happen, so….”

That wasn’t what she wanted to hear at all. If she let him continue, they’d just get caught up in that same dance again, flirting and wanting and…life was just too short….

Her fingers caught in the fabric of his shirt as she surged up onto her toes, their height difference more pronounced given that she was barefoot and he still wore his boots. Her action seemed to surprise him, but he didn’t retreat, meeting her lips halfway.

They stood there for a long moment, testing the waters, lips still as they grew accustomed to this new aspect of their relationship. Neither of them were the sort to hesitate, but this was something neither of them wanted to take lightly.

When Leonard’s hand landed lightly on Sara’s hip, pulling her just a bit closer, she smiled against his lips. Pulling back slightly, she grinned up at him, letting one hand cup the back of his neck, blunt nails scraping through his short hair. “I’d say that kiss definitely beats the last one,” she teased, earning a real smile.

“Lack of imminent death will do that,” he agreed, raising one hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. For a moment, he gazed down at her as though trying to put his thoughts into words…but his usually clever tongue failed him and he leaned down to put it to use in another way.

As Sara always believed that actions spoke louder than words, she was fine with that and leaned into him, their bodies pressed together. She knew he didn’t touch people often, anyone who interacted with him would notice that, but he never shied away from her. She wondered if some part of him had known that this thing between them was real even before it had begun.

Of course, that was when Gideon had to interrupt, warning them of a timeline aberration in Switzerland,1820. That turned into a cluster fuck of a mission, but in the end they managed to save Lord Byron (who hit on every member of the team he encountered) from assassination by some time traveler with a strange grudge.

Some people….

The returned to the ship and after making a strategic retreat to avoid Stein’s lecture on Ada Lovelace, Sara found herself alone with Leonard in his room.

In his bed.

Sure, both of them were still clothed, but making out like teenagers was fun. He was a good kisser and those clever fingers trailing up and down her back made her shudder so nicely….

“Hey, boss, you got…oh, you’re busy.” Heaving twin sighs, they looked up to see Mick grinning at them from a few steps into the room. He wiggled a finger at them. “You two bumping uglies? Makes sense. You’re being safe, right?”

“Mick…”

“Cuz I’ve seen you flirt with…all sorts over the years,” Mick continued smugly, “But I was never actually sure if you sealed the deal….:”

“Mick!”

The Firestarter left the room cackling then and Sara giggled, her face pressed to Leonard’s shoulder.

Looking up at him, she quirked a brow. “You do know what you’re doing, right?”

“Guess I’ll have to prove it.”

And he definitely did prove it…several times that night alone.


End file.
